


Waves

by shaeolaura



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeolaura/pseuds/shaeolaura
Summary: Virgil attends a much hated beach trip, and grows closer to Logan in the process.





	Waves

Virgil hated the beach.

  
The infectious sand got into every crack and crevice, forever popping up and taunting him.  
The waves pounded the shore in deafening bursts, so irregularly spaced that he could never predict when the bombard of noise would be.

  
He didn't know why he'd agreed to come, all he knew was that when Patton suggested a trip to the beach, that blinding smile on his face, eyes glimmering with excitement, Virgil found himself nodding. "Thomas needs a break," Patton had said, "we all deserve some fun!"  
Virgil had not had the heart to tell Patton that the beach was everything his idea of fun was not. The happy-go-lucky side had always been nice to Virgil, and so he made the extra effort to be kind, to bite back the scathing comments that came so easily to him.

  
Patton was behind him now, playing in the sand and laughing along with Thomas as Roman dramatically babbled about some story he was making up.  
Virgil was very aware of the sadness welling inside of him, that familiar feeling of being alone, being the outcast.  
He didn't want to bring down everyone else by admitting how out of place he was here. How scared he was.

  
Thomas started singing along with Roman, some Disney song with a too-happy tune. Didn't he know how much danger he was in? There were hazards all around.

  
The wind was picking up, and could blow sand into his eyes, or cause the waves to engulf them all.  
The tide could come in rapidly, but he'd probably notice it, he could warn them.  
If Thomas decided to go swimming, he could get carried away by a riptide, or pushed under by the waves, trapped to drown underwater. There wouldn't be anything Virgil could do then. There wouldn't be anything any of them could do, they were just figments of Thomas' imagination, after all. They couldn't really touch him, they couldn't pull him above the suffocating depths.

  
Then there was, of course, quicksand to worry about. Logan had explained to them how it worked after a movie had portrayed it incorrectly. Sand was held aloft in water, turning both into a non-Newtonian fluid - seemingly solid until you stepped on it, and then solid again once you struggled.  
Virgil had doubted that the beach would hold such a threat, until they had found some squishy sand that acted as if it had the same properties. Patton had thought it was amazing, but Virgil knew it was just a step away from turning into quicksand. He'd checked with Logan, it was "a very similar phenomenon, quite interesting, really," but Virgil knew that all of these things were very unlikely. There was no reason to worry his friends, and so he kept his mouth shut, pushing the concern deep down inside of him. Breathing.

  
When Patton had suggested going to the beach, Thomas had latched onto the idea, nothing could deter him. Virgil had quietly raised some if his concerns with Thomas, but Thomas had assured him that everything would be okay. Nobody had protested, however Virgil was absolutely sure he saw Logan hesitate before he agreed. As if there was no logical reason to avoid the beach (despite its many dangers) and yet Logan still had not wanted to go.  
Once they had gotten to the beach, Logan had vanished, slipping away between the spanse of a blink. Virgil could see him now, a serious figure with perfect posture standing on a dune, looking out over the sea, his necktie flapping in the wind.

  
"Hello, Virgil." Logan said as Virgil approached him, his vision never leaving the horizon.  
Virgil was no good at pleasantries, he was used to bluntly getting to the topic at hand, but there was nothing to really talk about.  
Logan saved him from the hassle of figuring out what to say. "What are the others doing? Last I saw they were planning a sandcastle."  
Virgil laughed, short, sharp, and not quite genuine. "More like a sand empire. Well, Thomas and Patton are building a sand village, but Roman's got ambition."  
Logan nodded, eyes still transfixed on the skyline. "He always does."

  
They eased into comfortable silence for a while, looking out at the sea, the waves and sounds of their friends a backdrop, before Virgil surprised himself by blurting out the question he'd been avoiding thinking about.  
"Why didn't you want to come here?" Virgil cursed himself silently, why couldn't he be satisfied with his theory? He didn't even know for sure if he'd read his friend correctly!  
"I was wondering when you'd ask." Logan said evenly, breaking Virgil out of berating himself, "Quite honestly, the only reason I'd be interested in coming to the beach would be to document data for an experiment. I don't find many typical activities here "fun", and certainly not relaxing." Virgil could practically hear the quotation marks. "And you?"  
"Paranoid." He admitted. "Plus, I hate most things about the beach."  
Logan hummed. "And yet we both came."

  
The silence that followed was comfortable, and Virgil found that the deep pits for loneliness and sorrow had been replaced with a warm glow. After a few minutes of starting at the darkening sky and the setting sun, Virgil asked Logan to tell him about the sea.  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked, looking at Virgil for the first time.  
Virgil shrugged. "How does it work?" In truth, he just wanted to hear Logan's voice, he didn't care what it was saying.

  
So Logan told him; about how the waves formed, and the temperatures shifted. About the careful balance of the ecological habitats, and the tendencies of fish.  
He spoke of the water cycle, how the purity of the substance changed as it got filtered through minerals, as it picked up chemicals. He wove tales of algea growth and how there were lakes in Australia in which algea made them appear entirely pink.  
Logan spoke of sharks, and how they were misrepresented, how efficient killing machines they are, and yet the can never sleep, lest they drown.

  
Logan talked until the sun had set and then turned to Virgil for the second time, and asked "Shall I continue? Or would you like to rejoin our friends?"  
Virgil became aware of the smile adorning his face and responded. "I feel like pizza is in order, however I would love to hear more about the creepy-cool creatures of the Mariana Trench at some point."


End file.
